Tales of Infinity
by Kawaii Stella
Summary: Lost in a new world with no memory of her past, no memory of her name. Villans rise from the ashes. Marbles tries to get his relationship with Ada to the next level while dealing with his teenage daughter. Not to mention Motherboard needs to be fixed too.
1. On the Run

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Kawaii here, with the very first chapter of Tales of Infinity. I hope you are excited about this one as I am. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little slow, it picks up in the next one, promise. I'm very excited to get into this one. Here I get to really get into things like Marbles' and Ada's relationship. Also, I get to add some more vampire/werewolf scenes! OMG I am so excited for that. It's going to be EPIC. I hope you enjoy my work as much as I enjoy writing it. :3 **

**I would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed all of the fics in my Things Unknown Saga. Also thank you who has added them to their favorites, alerts, etc. THANK YOU! It means a lot to me, it really does. Also a thank you to my real-world support. You know who you are! :D Without you I wouldn't be here.**

**Okay, ya'll know the drill. I don't own Cyberchase, but the plot and all OCs are exclusively mine. I hope you enjoy this first chapter as well as the rest of this fic. Read, Review, and Enjoy!  
>~Love, Kawaii Stella<strong>

Tales of Infinity

Kawaii Stella

Chapter One

On the Run

It had been several months since she'd been home. Even with school, she traveled a lot or stayed with other relatives or friends, her 'band of brothers', she'd call them; even though girls were included. There was rarely a slow day in her life; or so it had seemed these past few months. That was why she needed to spend this part of her summer vacation at home where she could lead a less stressful life.

As dirt and gravel crunched beneath her feet the nostalgia of her childhood came rushing to the front of her mind. There was a light haze around, caused by the humidity. The temperatures would be hot today, probably in the upper eighties. The humidity didn't keep the sun from rising in the east. The sun turned the sky from a lilac reminiscent purple o a welcoming pink to orange hue. Before long the sky would be a crisp blue, spotted only by the occasional fluffy white cloud.

Here in the quiet countryside, everything is so serene, so peaceful. Everything goes at its own pace, including the few people who resided in the area. A feathery light breeze ruffled the girl's sun bleached blonde hair along with the green foxtails along the field's edge next to the gravel road. The breeze removed the last traces of the previous haze, leaving the air clean and clear.

As the girl reached the top of the old gravel road, she could see the house that had always been a refuge for her. A little, cozy, white two story home with a large garden in the front yard, separated from the main yard by three trees and a wild rose bush nearest to the road. She looked to the back yard, seeing the two massive trees, one with the handmade wooden swing every grandchild had played on. The old barn and sheds, every wonderful memory of being a kid rushed back. It filled her with a rush of excitement, causing her to sprint to the familiar house.

The weight of the duffle bag on her shoulder didn't hinder her speed as she flung open the screen porch door of her grandparent's house. She slowed down only to enter the house, to be warmly greeted by her loving grandparents. They wished to know everything about their granddaughter's travels, over breakfast, of course.

It was amazing to be home. Obvious now was how homesick she had been while she'd been away. After breakfast, plans were created for the three of them to work together in the garden, to harvest the vegetables ready to be picked. However, things never go as planned. As they went to go outside, a huge clamor arose.

It was a terrifying group of people, no doubt vampires, certainly not the good kind. Screams erupted, alerting them to that they weren't the only house being attacked. Almost every house around belonged to a relative. The girl readied herself to fight, bringing a small handgun from her duffle bag. However, her grandmother stopped her.

"Honey, this isn't a fight you can win. You have to get out of here and save yourself." Her grandma said.

She hated to admit it, but her grandma was right. To save herself was to one day be able to return and save her family from those horrid beasts. The girl slung her bag over her shoulder and ran out the back door. She opened a portal and leapt into it, never looking back. Not realizing that she'd soon have no recollection of any of this.

She meant to go to her cousin's house but she never made it there. By law of portal travel, there always stood a one-in-a-billion chance of her portal colliding with another. It was that one in a billion kind of day. In the improbable, yet oh so real collision, everything went fuzzy; her past disappeared. She landed with a thud onto a dense forest floor. The girl hadn't a clue where she was' she barely knew who she was for that matter. She did, however, know that something really bad was about to happen. He gut told her so. She walked through the forest, hoping to find civilization, while trying to figure out what her name was. She knew it started with an 'A', but she didn't know about the rest of the letters. The girl thought about the name Amanda, but it didn't feel right. It was unbelievably scary not being able to remember anything.

'This forest is pretty scary too,' the girl thought as she looked around.

Silently behind her a man approached as the girl mumbled to herself. "Is my name Alek? No, that's not right…"

The man placed a hand of her shoulder, causing the girl to whip around to see her attacker. The look in his eyes was cruel, bearing absolutely no goodwill. The girl tried to run, but it was futile; escape ungraspable. The man grinned menacingly as he tripped the girl, causing her to fall onto the ground. There he pulled a device from his cloak; it looked like a gun from some sort of fantasy movie. With a burst of light, the device was fired. It pulled a pale stream of a coppery-yellow light from the girl's mouth, capturing the light in a little jar like container.

The whole ordeal took less than a minute, but for the girl it seemed to go in slow motion. One everything was done, the man left as quickly as he had appeared. As he left, the girl's, who still couldn't grasp her name, throat began to hurt. It was peculiar; the girl hadn't screamed once, and she had only spoken a few words since her arrival. The girl tried to speak but no sound passed through her lips. She tried again but still there was no sound. Perhaps it was her hearing. The girl snapped her fingers and heard the snap. She rustled the leaves on the lowest branch of a nearby tree and again heard the noises. If it wasn't her hearing that was impaired then…

The girl screamed silently at the top of her lungs. She was terrified now. How could she call for help if she was mute? Especially in a place that was totally alien to her. Not knowing what else to do, the girl found a large tree, one with a wide trunk that would serve as a safe little nook for her to hide. Nothing had really sunk in yet; everything was happening so fast. The girl knew it would help if she knew who she was. Was her name Amy? No, but it sounded really close. She sat there thinking, trying to make sense of everything. The girl came up with five points to summarize her situation.

She still didn't know who she was.

Her past was a blank space.

There was no telling where she was.

She was now mute

There wasn't anyone around to help her. Meaning: she was totally alone.

Adding everything together created a helpless atmosphere for the poor girl. She curled up in a ball and started to cry, not knowing what else to do. Something mixed with the tears, causing her eyes to burn. Rubbing at her eyes caused a blackish substance to rub off onto the skin of her fingers. She studied the substance, remembering then that the substance was mascara.

'I'm wearing makeup; that's right.' She thought.

She tried to fix the smudges, hoping that it wouldn't look that terrible.

'But why should I care?' she thought sourly. 'No one else is around.'

A new fit of tears came and she curled back up into her ball, letting silent sobs crash through her body. Little did she know that her life was about to change even more.


	2. Infi

**A/N: Here's chapter two, sorry it took so long. I've had a really rough week and it took me some time to get into a new groove. This chapter doesn't need much of an introduction; it pretty well describes itself. I enjoyed writing the cliff hanger. **

**Please read, review, and of course, enjoy! ~Kawaii Stella**

Tales of Infinity

Kawaii Stella

Chapter Two

Infi

The mountainous roar of a pack of jaguars ripped through the air. The terrifying animals were extremely unpleased that an intruder had crossed into their territory. Their first instinct in response to the intruder was simple: kill it. The jaguars chased their prey, ready to make a meal out of him.

The dark haired, twenty-seven year old chief technician for Motherboard ran at top speed, avoiding fallen limbs or tree roots the best he could. He was in this forest, one of Cyberspace's most remote forests, to find a rare cyber mineral; one that would aid in the race to cure the virus the now late Hacker had inflicted upon Motherboard. Being chased by these wild creatures was a thrill beyond any other. Adrenaline flowed freely, heightening every sense. He jumped off of a cliff onto a small shelf just out of the jaguars' reach.

It didn't take long for the creatures to realize that they had lost their hunt. They stalked off, leaving the man be. He adjusted his red oval framed glasses before repelling to the forest floor. He took off at a lighter run, eager to return to his cybercraft which lied outside of the forest. Tree after tree he passed until something caught his eye.

Rather, _somebody _caught his eye.

Underneath a large tree a small person was curled into a ball.

"Hello there, are you alright?" he asked.

The person lifter their head to reveal that she was in fact a girl – one who'd apparently been crying if the mascara smudges were any indication. She stared at the technician with wide, almost fear filled eyes.

"Please help me," she mouthed silently.

"Pardon?" the man asked with a confused look on his face.

"Please help me!" The girl mouthed again, only more slowly this time.

Comprehension downed on his face.

"You can't speak," he realized. "What happened to your voice?"

In the dirt the girl etched the word 'STOLEN'.

"Stolen?'" The technical genius knew it was possible to steal a voice albeit highly unethical. "Do you know who did this to you; was it somebody you knew?"

The girl shook her head no.

"Don't worry, oh, I don't know your name," he said.

'I don't know it either, so don't worry about that.' She thought.

It was then he spotted the small silver infinity symbol attached to a thin blue cord.

"The symbol for infinity," he mused, which gave him an idea. "May I call you Infi (pronounced IN-FEE)? Short for Infinity?"

The girl nodded her head yes, pleased with her new moniker. She then gave the man an inquiring look; hoping that he would understand that she wished to know his name.

"Well, Infi, my name is Marbles. Now come on; let's go find your voice."

Infi smiled and nodded in agreement. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Infi wondered how she would get her voice back. Infi also wished she knew some sort of sign language so she could ask where she was. They took off, but not before hearing a new chorus of roars.

"We better get out of here before those jaguars find us! I kind of angered them earlier." Marbles said.

'Jaguars!' Infi thought; terrified now. Quickly she surveyed her surroundings trying to spot one of the massive feline beasts.

Marbles tugged at Infi's arm, pulling her along towards the forest's end when they ran into three kids, probably near or at their preteen years along with a purple bird thing with a red hat and sneakers.

Marbles must have recognized the kids and bird thing, because he called out to one of them.

"Digit! What are you all doing here?" Marbles called out.

Infi concluded that the bird thing was Digit, because that was who responded to the call.

"Doc!" Digit said as he and the three others rushed over to Marbles and Infi. "We got an emergency call saying that we were needed her fast so here we are."

'Doc?' Infi thought. 'This guy's a doctor? He seems kind of young to be a doctor to me.'

"Who sent out the distress call?" Marbles asked.

"We don't know; it sounded like a male voice though," a Hispanic looking girl answered.

The other two kids, a read headed boy and a young African American lass, both looked at Infi with great interest.

"Um, who is she?" The red haired boy asked. Infi looked so familiar to him and he couldn't grasp why.

"Oh, that's right," Marbles said. "This is Infinity. Infi, this is the Cybersquad."

Infi waved hello as she was introduced to Matt, the read haired boy, Inez, the Hispanic girl, Jackie, the African American lass, and Digit, the "cyboid" turkey thing. Infi didn't really understand what this Cybersquad did, but they seemed nice.

"Infi is a victim of vocal theft; we're trying to re-locate her voice." Marbles explained.

"Voices can be stolen?" Jackie asked.

"Yes. It's a rare crime but it does happen." Marbles continued to explain.

Something beeped, and then some sort of map appeared. Apparently it showed a path that let to outside the forest, because that's where they all ended up. The group found itself at what seemed like the start of a gigantic maze. A maze that was now the only was the only way to get to the escape crafts.

Marbles, analyzing the map, said, "If we want to get off of this Cybersite, we're going to have to get through this maze first."

"Cybersite?" Infi mouthed. Just where was she?

Marbles quickly comprehended Infi's confused gaze.

"You don't know where you are, do you? Marbles asked.

Infi shook her head no.

"You're in Cyberspace, a dimension separate from Earth." Marbles began to explain, but off by another round of howls from the jaguars. It sent Infi back into a near panic mode.

"We better get into that maze before we end up as mince mead!" Digit gulped before the six of them started into the maze.

At first, the maze was fairly straight forward. Dead ends had been easy to detect, to avoid. Then, as the path progressed, it became much more difficult, finally coming to the point where the single path diverged into three. They split into teams of two, Jackie and Digit, Matt and Inez, and Marbles and Infi, so they could find the exit faster. All figured that the maze would become exponentially more difficult and it did, for a time. However, all three paths came to a finish outside of the maze, in front of a giant video screen.

"That's strange, why would the maze split off if all three paths ended at the same point? It's not very logical," Marbles said.

"Yeah, and what's with the giant screen?" Jackie asked.

The gigantic floating screen was dark. There were two robots, one tall and slim, the other short and stout, scurrying around it. Infi, of course, did not recognize the two however, the others did.

"Why are Buzz and Delete here?" Digit asked. "Nobody's seen them since Hacker was shut down."

Shut down. That was what Dr. Marbles and Chazz, Marbles' youngest brother, had said they'd done to Hacker. Shut him down for his numerous crimes and threats against Cyberspace. Neither Marbles nor Chazz had disclosed what had truly happened to Motherboard or anyone else in Cyberspace. Only their parents had been told.

"I'm not sure." Marbles said quietly.

The high pitched screech of a microphone being turned on assaulted everyone's ears. The sound was as horrible as knives on glass. Each and every member of the group cringed as they attempted to cover their ears. Thankfully, the noise did not last very long. It faded away, quickly replaced by a series of insults and sharp commands.

The voice was horrible familiar; intertwined with numerous bad memories. He was supposed to be dead; six feet under so to speak. It was painfully unnerving; it caused the heat of anger to color their faces red. Fists were clenched as the voice addressed them.

"Aren't you happy I'm back?"


	3. The Hacker's Return

**A/N: Hi guys! Finally, here is chapter three. I'm sorry it took so long. As you probably know, I've gotten really into Picking Up the Broken Glass as of late. So that means I'm a little rusty with this story line. **

**I had already planned for this chapter to be a short one. It had to be so I could keep the cliffhanger. I really hope it was worth the wait. Read, review, and enjoy! ~Kawaii Stella**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cyberchase. Infi is mine.**

Tales of Infinity

Kawaii Stella

Chapter Three

The Hacker's Return

It couldn't be. But it was.

The root of evil in Cyberspace. The cyborg that had trapped the Cybersquad like rats and then nearly taken over Cyberspace. The very some who'd nearly slaughtered Dr. Marbles' little sister and driven the doctor to near insanity.

"Hacker!" All but Infi gasped.

Infi recognized Hacker's face instantly. She couldn't scream and run as her instinct told her to do. Running would do her no good. Instead she gasped, stepped back, and clutched at Dr. Marbles' arm with a panicked look on her face.

One little glimpse at Infi's face told Dr. Marbles all he needed to know.

"That's right! And it's THE Hacker to you! Now, I know you all believed that I, the empirical greatness before you, was dead. For a time, I was, but to the thanks of my henchmen, Buzz and Delete, I am back. Who knew they had it in them?"

Marbles couldn't believe this. After all that had happened less than a month ago, Hacker was back.

"And look, you found my lab rat," Hacker tacked on.

Infi's hand cupped her throat and Marbles protectively stepped in front of her.

"Vocal theft is a punishable crime, Hacker." Marbles stated in an authoritative voice. "Return her voice at once!"

"Have you no sense of the matter? Although she was just a test subject at first, it seems her voice is going to be quite useful to me. So, no, you're not getting it back. Also, as a bonus, I already have six more voices in my collection."

"That's just wrong!" Matt spat out.

"Exactly!" Hacker laughed. "If you wish to get out of this cybersite, you'll have to get through my obstacle course first. Which, may I say will be impossible for you all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have havoc to wreak!"

With that, Hacker was gone.

"Now what?" Inez asked.

"I guess we'll have to get through the course to get out of here." Matt said.

"Matt's right," Marbles said. "We better get the lead out."

The first several obstacles were simple. Basic puzzles and questions were easy to pass. They ran from place to place, getting through each obstacle. As they ran, Matt kept looking at Infi.

Matt knew he knew her. She looked so familiar. Matt also knew that it was going to be so obvious who she really was when he figured it out. But for now, Infi remained a mystery.

Infi, meanwhile, was getting one of her memories back. It was running that triggered the memory to flood back. In her memory she was also running, and then she dived off a cliff… Infi smiled. She knew that particular skill would come in handy. And it would. They arrived at the next to last obstacle and were taken aback.

"A canyon? This certainly is not a part of the original topography." Marbles said.

"What type of obstacle is this?" Jackie asked. Then, a dozen or so vibrantly colored rings began to float in the air- above the canyon. One hundred yard east of the Cybersquad, a wall rose, indented with just as many colorful circles.

"Somehow, we've got to get those rings." Marbles said. "It appears they go into a pattern in this wall which, I assume, will trigger the path to our next the path to our next obstacle to appear."

"Do you think you could fly out and get them, Dige?" Inez asked.

"Sure!" Leave it all to me!" Digit exclaimed.

Digit, using his propeller, lifted a few feet into the air. Then, there was a pop and a snap before Digit fell back to the ground.

"Wuh-oh! My propeller's jammed!" Digit wailed.

"Can't you get in un-jammed?" Matt asked.

Digit tugged and pulled at his propeller. Nothing he did fixed his problems. Finally Marbles took a look, and after a moment, huffed out a sigh of frustration.

"Well, Digit, the rotor to your propeller has slipped gears and locked up and I don't have the tools necessary to fix it with me. I told you weeks ago to make sure your gears were aligned. It's routine maintenance!" Marbles said exasperatedly.

"I know, Doc. It just slipped my mind." Digit said.

"Uh-huh. Try to remember next time, alright? Now you're going to have to wait until we get back to Control Central for me to fix your propeller. Now we've got to find a new way to get a hold of those rings."

Infi stood there, looking out to the monstrous canyon. That memory of her running and diving off of the cliff… If anywhere that skill would come in handy here. But how could she be for certain that it was real? That one, fleeting memory of her past was all she had. She hadn't even remembered her own name yet. She had nothing to base that image off of. It could be a memory or an ill-timed burst of imagination. But something in her gut told Infi that what her mind had conjured was nothing but one hundred percent truth.

Infi was going to trust her gut instinct. If she succeeded, she'd be able to help Marbles and the Cybersquad. If she didn't, well, she didn't know who or what could miss her, so it wouldn't matter.

Slowly letting her duffle bag slide to the ground, Infi rolled her shoulders and loosened up. Taking a deep breath she took a ready stance.

Marbles saw Infi put down her bag, figuring she didn't want to carry all of the weight while they weren't on the move. Rolling her shoulders and loosening her muscles added to this theory. But then Infi took the stance of a sprinter. At first Marbles didn't grasp what was about to happen. Just as she took off, it clicked as Marbles determined the trajectory of Infi's sprint.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING INFI!" Marbles yelled.

Infi looked back at Marbles and gave him her attempt at a reassuring smile before adding more speed to her stride. She grew closer to the point where she would have to leap into her dive. Marbles knew this.

"INFINITY DON'T YOU DARE JUMP!" Marbles yelled again. He was hoping that using the proper form of his new, mysterious little friend's name would make her stop her from making this absurd attempt.

Infi continued to sprint, and then into the air over the chasm she jumped.


End file.
